


Running on Empty

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love, FellSwap-Gold, Fluff, Other, Undertale Alternate Universe, Wine is scary, but he loves his bro, coffee is a soft boy, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: Wine has to pick up a much needed item and even gets a extra special version of it. Those poor bystanders need to stop judging!





	Running on Empty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sassy_Babe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Babe/gifts).



> Commission over on Tumblr

In a Stratocracy, rank was everything. Rank was privilege and comfort.    
Reputation however, was how one got certain...perks. Like everyone know who you are before you even arrive at your destination.   
  
Monsters had been milling about the streets of New Home doing late errands or jobs. Generally minding their own business in an uneasy, quiet peace. That is until one monster, a canine type by the looks of them, startled visibly. They lifted one ear for a moment before giving a high-pitched, frightened whine, tucked their tail between their legs and vacated the area like the devil himself was nearby.   
  
Now it was an unspoken warning learned by everyone in this world. If one monster ran in fear then perhaps the devil was coming and it was time to run for your lives.   
  
The crowd began to edge their way into every crevice and alley they could fit themselves in to. They waited silently until all heard sharp rhythmic sounds heading toward them. Even, repetitive, a clack following by a tap.   
  
Unmistakable.   
  
It was the Captain of the Queen’s Royal Guard. Wine of Snowdin.   
  
Steadily making his way down the street, staring straight ahead unerringly. Clothes pressed perfectly, arms folded behind his back, cape sharp and gleaming. He didn’t even acknowledge the monsters around him in their little hidey holes. He just strolled past to one specific stall.   
  
The owner, a Pyrope, was the only one who hadn’t shrunk away into the shadows. He was possibly one of the safest monsters in the entire Underground for one simple reason. This Pyrope sold high quality coffee, found nowhere else in the Underground. Without fail, every month when he restocked his wares the Captain would come and buy all his stock before waltzing away. Anyone who bothered the fire monster would suffer greatly.   
  
Grounds were bagged and gold exchanged in complete silence. The hush of the usually rowdy alley disturbed again by the same clack-taps of the Captain walking away in his needle sharp heels. Even after he was gone most likely not to return that night, the monsters abandoned whatever they had planned for the night and headed to whatever they called home. Sure that death had been avoided.   
  
As for the Captain?   
  
He had much more on his mind besides the Queen’s frightened subjects. His beloved younger brother had run out of his favored drinks days ago. The gangly skeleton flitting around the house nervously. His body used to the constant influx of caffeine, now had nothing to sustain its addiction.    
Leg jiggling had become foot and finger tapping.    
Stim toys were rattled or pet furiously before being discarded just as fast.   
  
When Wine had left Coffee at home that morning, he had been nicknamed after his favorite beverage just as Wine had, the teenager had been stumbling over his own feet trying to stay awake. The poor skeleton had enough of a hard time sleeping at night that napping during the day would of ruined what little of a schedule he had.    
As a last ditch effort, Coffee had slipped on a apron and began to wipe down the house. Usually Wine did that or hired a maid, after much screening, to pick up. If it helped Coffee then Wine wouldn’t complain.   
  
If only the ground surface beans was easier to come by. There were other...alternatives… made from tree bark or nuts but they were of low quality and laced with who knows what. Wine had forbidden his sibling from drinking it. Coffee could only have the grounds that Wine provided knowing that they were sealed, checked, and if the Pyrope ever even thought of betraying them? Well Undyne always needed more patients.   
  
This particular one he had ordered specially made. It was sweeter, smoother, a real treat for Coffee as a reward for waiting so patiently. The Papyrus could of gone on a withdrawal rampage, unleashed his blasters in a tantrum or emptied out the names in his book, leaving Wine to clean up the wreckage.    
  
Everyone thought Wine a monster, an absolute unfeeling demon, and to them he was. But that simply wasn’t true.    
In fact stepping into the house and seeing Coffee teetering back and forth precariously while leaning against a broom, well into dreamland, brought a gentle smile to his face. The slumbering monster was picked up like precious porcelain and tucked into bed with a kiss. Hands that had murdered dozens, were tender, loving.   
  
Coffee would wake up to a warm cup of his favorite drink, topped with all the whipped cream he wanted for a job well done.


End file.
